Bitten to Death
by Destiny Aitsuji
Summary: A fan fic written for a fan called Julia... I'm trying to write a chat as well but I doubt this is how it is :) Oh well... anyway, please don't expect too much from this. One shot.


**Bitten to Death**

I had always loved Hibari sempai but never had the courage to approach him so I could only admire him from afar. Then one day I got to know of his alias on a popular chat site and thus I began my mission "Get-bitten-to-death-by-Hibari-sempai".

So I decided to go on the chat on Wednesday afternoon. My alias was 'Herbivore'.

Herbivore entered chat.

Nami Cloud entered chat.

Herbivore: Hello Nami cloud ^^

Nami Cloud: What do you want herbivore.

Herbivore: I was just wondering why you like to bite people to death so much.

Nami Cloud: *smirks* Isn't it obvious? Because I feel like it.

Herbivore: ... ok. So who would you bite to death?

Nami Cloud: People who break school rules and crowd.

Herbivore: I see... thank you :)

Nami Cloud: You are welcome.

Nami Cloud left chat.

Herbivore left chat.

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

The next day I went to school late on purpose and had my uniform worn sluggishly on the purpose. As expected, Hibari Kyouya was standing in all his glory at the school gates biting a boy called Sawada Tsunayoshi.

I was slightly happy that he would perhaps bite me today because I broke the school rules.

To my disappointment he let me off saying that first time offenders do not get bitten. I tried not to sulk and bowed before hurrying off to class. He did not even scold me for my tardy uniform!

That afternoon I went online again.

Herbivore entered chat.

Nami Cloud entered chat.

Herbivore: Hello

Nami Cloud: What is bothering you?

Herbivore: What do you mean?

Nami Cloud: Do not play dumb with me. You usually put the annoying emoticons and I do not see them today. Tell me what is wrong.

Herbivore: You said that you would bite people who break school rules to death but you let one go today.

Nami Cloud: I am not unreasonable herbivore. She was a first time offender so I let her off. Is there a problem with that?

Herbivore: No. If she is late again would you bite her to death?

Nami Cloud: Most certainly.

Herbivore: I see...

Nami Cloud: I must leave now. There are important things waiting for me to do.

Herbivore: Alright :) Have a nice day!

Nami Cloud left chat.

Herbivore left chat.

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

I decided to be late for school again the next day. I was secretly happy that there were no other late comer asides from me. Will Hibari sempai finally notice me and bite me to death?

"Herbivore," he growled. My heart skipped a beat at the sound of his voice.

"Yes Hibari sempai?" I tried to control the excitement in my voice.

He smirked and made me blush before he whispered low in my ear "Meet me in the disciplinary room after school."

I could not wait for after school.

Xxx Destiny Aitsuji xxX

School ended finally and i nearly ran to the disciplinary room. Perhaps this was a little too extreme... I may be a little masochistic but still the thought of having Hibari sempai bite me to death personally was very appealing. After all he would not be a man of affections so if this was the only way to get him to notice me I am fine with it.

I knocked on the door twice and a muffled "Come in" was heard.

I opened the door and closed it behind me. Hibari sempai sat there and looked at me. He beckoned me to go over to his side and I did so as steadily as I could. I could feel the nervousness building inside me. Then on second thoughts perhaps I should not have deliberately come to school late.

Remembering the bruises on Sawada-san's body made me shiver a little.

Once I was at the side, Hibari sempai drew his tonfas and I drew in a quick breath , shutting my eyes. I waited for the hard impact which never came.

Instead, it was a light tap on my head and I opened my eyes in shock. The next thing I knew he kissed me lightly on my forehead.

"Do not be late again... Julia. Or I'll have to bite you to death even more than this..." he whispered in my ear which caused my face to turn several shades redder.

I closed the door behind me when I stepped out of the room and covered my mouth. I can't believe what just happened. I got bitten alright but not in the way I quite expected. He bit my ear and I knew I died that very instant. He did not kill my literally but he had bitten my ear and my heart to death. I knew I was finished by that cruel prefect's catchphrase and bitten to death I was.

Finally, may my soul be appeased... The great Hibari sempai I had a crush on finally bit me to death. Amen.

-Owari-

**Author's Note: Gomen nasai! I know this sounds crappy but I wanted to try something different as I have never really been on a chat before I think this should be how it works… Any way it was written for a fan called Julia so please don't be angry ^^**


End file.
